


玻璃纸

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 听好了：丹帝过去从没想过他有什么灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣设定，写给檀右老师！梗来自檀右老师和啊液老师，感谢！！
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	玻璃纸

听好了：丹帝过去从没想过他有什么灵魂伴侣。

此话不假，他一心想着的全是别的。上上回有人问他：你对未来注定遇见的灵魂伴侣怎么想？他回答：“咦，喷火龙不真行吗？”

不行。真不行。

他过去心想，如果要靠那个“一句标语”认证的话，应该是这样：喷火龙的身上出现他说的某一句话——理想中是“就是你吧”，事实上应该是“好可爱啊”——而他的身上出现如今谁也读不懂的宝可梦语。

一句标语指的是他们见面说的第一句话。如果他们是灵魂伴侣，他们就会有一句标语。它可能出现在身上的任何一处。

他们不是。他们没有一句标语。

所以丹帝就心想，好吧，既然如此，就说明还有另外一个谁，喷火龙也有另外一个谁，他们都不知道是谁，也不是那么在乎。真的。想想看，他和喷火龙——小火龙，然后是火恐龙，总之就是他——日复一日，月复一月，年复一年，同其他宝可梦训练啊，对战啊，胜利啊，然后还是胜利啊，已经很快乐了。再说了，要是你每天都忙着这些，你也没空想什么“伴侣”啊“灵魂”啊之类的。忙到快乐得每日头晕目眩的人是不会想那些的。只有时时有空坐下来，望着面前的随便什么发呆的人才会心想：谁会愿意遇到我呢？谁会愿意和我变成一个完整的球呢？丹帝就不是这样的人。他每日忙忙碌碌，连觉得茫然或者悲伤的时间都很少，因此“灵魂伴侣”这个概念总是在丹帝的他的脑袋里留不到三分钟，三分钟后他就忘了，乐呵呵地去做别的事情，比方说收集玻璃纸。

这是他的一个爱好：收集玻璃纸。他忘了是在哪里听说的，猜着大概是在木杆镇的宝可梦研究所里见到的。他想不透为什么会在那里看到讲玻璃纸的内容，后来他长大了一些，主要是成为冠军之后，他把研究所的每本书都翻了过去，没有找到和玻璃纸有关的话。但还能在哪儿？他当然也找过索妮亚家那个宅子里的书了。总之，那段话是这样讲的：

这样那样，那样这样，无穷无尽，数不胜数，人家说像大海，我说像玻璃纸。

差不多是这样吧。

丹帝小时候没见过大海。大海在他们那个海上岛屿的外侧，他住在群山环绕的小镇子里，见不到。他从小时就想看大海。他刚记事时的梦想是从天上往下看大海，后来去铠岛时实现了，但当时他看不到大海，他看到了那句话。于是他把玻璃纸当大海看待。家里买了用透明玻璃纸包装的司康饼或其他糕点、礼物，他就把那些纸剪开来，剪成三个手指宽、三个手指长的正方形，放在他的一个黄色盒子里。盒子的那种颜色代表小麦，小麦代表满足，满足代表快乐，所以麦黄色盒子代表的是“快乐的宝藏”。丹帝当时不知道。那盒子是他爷爷给他的，还挺大，够他放很多玻璃纸。他每一次都只剪一张正方形的玻璃纸片作为收藏，到盒子装不下时，他的收藏已经成了海里的彩虹，在太阳下打开，它们就在盒子里流动起来，哗啦啦的，甚至能发出声音。当然是丹帝他自己搅出来的。有的玻璃纸是透明的，有的不透明，有的有颜色，有的看上去同时拥有一千种说不出名字或压根尚未命名的颜色。

他小时候就是这样的。

话说其实喷火龙并不乐意这样。他倒是老想让丹帝多做点儿事。比方说，像其他所有十来岁的小孩一样发自内心地哈哈大笑啊，或者是咕噜咕噜地喝汤然后嘴被烫到，但还是说“太好喝了！”。丹帝吃东西总是囫囵吞枣那样，大多时候都没有注意到味道如何，只是吃下去而已。食物在他的肚子里被分解，然后成为养分，被吸收进他这棵树里。话说喷火龙其实真心希望丹帝能看看他身边的人。真的。如果他们生活在几千年前，那时候人类还能和宝可梦用嘴说话沟通，喷火龙要对丹帝说：你这个小鬼，给我看着其他人听他们说话！但他也可能不会说，因为他不是那么有勇气，能把这样的温柔的斥责说出口。所以那天晚上，准确地说，是八月三十号的晚上九点零八分，喷火龙看着丹帝脱下衣服，撩起头发，准备扎成一团去洗澡时，他大吃一惊，随后立刻感动得一个喷嚏。他有种一直宝贝着的小弟弟终于会说话了的感觉。

他看到的是这个：丹帝的脖子后面不知何时凭空出现了一行字。

那时候丹帝十四岁。他从当上冠军开始留头发，冬天留，夏天剪一点儿，下一年冬天再继续留，因此那年他的头发才刚过肩胛骨的那两块下角。因此，白天没人发现这件事。连他这个当事人都不知道，要不是喷火龙在当晚就注意到了，他准是得等第二天美容师来替他打理那头厚厚的头发时告诉他。这不怪他，那是他的一句标语。一句标语出现时不会有任何感觉。他的一句标语是“你叫什么名字”。所以问题是：“你叫什么名字？”而他肯定是这么回答的：“丹帝。”因此他的灵魂伴侣是那天和他第一次见面的人中的某一个，身上某一处像被老天爷的打印机印了一行字一样写着：丹帝。他肯定是这么回答的。

他想象了一遍这个场景。

“你叫什么名字？”他被这样询问。

“丹帝。”他这样回答。

他突然打了个哆嗦。这是喜悦的哆嗦，让他想起他获得第一只宝可梦——也就是小火龙——时的心情。

但不大一样。他感受了一会儿，然后深深地呼出一口气。

然后他突然欣喜地意识到，原来他生在这个世上，像人类一样会呼吸。空气会从他的鼻子或嘴进到肺里，让他的血液在全身上下总长为六万两千英里的血管中奔跑，让他的心脏跳动，让他的大脑感觉到携带氧气的血液所带来的快乐。

血液跑得太快了！因此就略过其他不谈吧，听好了：丹帝当时不知道他的灵魂伴侣到底是谁，他甚至忘了他曾在与他的灵魂伴侣见面时就已经体会过这个，因为他只看到他自己身上的这一行字。他是十九岁时才知道的。十四岁那年的八月三十号，他洗了澡，睡了一觉，又把这事抛到脑后了，后来也只是隔三差五会想起而已。那频率也不过是比他以前高而已，远远没有达到以前乔伊组织统计的世界平均频率。他为什么没怎么想？他不知道。他也这么问自己，问喷火龙：“你说我的灵魂伴侣到底是谁呢？”但喷火龙没办法告诉他那是谁，尽管他是知道的。喷火龙当时就在他们边上，把那些话听得清清楚楚，记得清清楚楚。有时丹帝问道：“如果你再见到他或者她的话，你会认得出来吗？我大概认不出来。”

“当然，”喷火龙嘎嗷嘎嗷道，“就是那个人啊！就是那个你每天想着，想个不停的人。你还对着精灵球自言自语说‘他现在在做什么呢’，就是他！就是你的劲敌！就是我的劲敌的训练家！”

丹帝当然听不懂，所以他在十九岁之前都不知道这件事：他的灵魂伴侣就是那个奇巴纳。

他在十九岁时知道了，是因为当时他们上了床。当时奇巴纳十八岁，他们已像普通的青少年那样互表衷肠过了。起码表了一部分。那是九月三号，那年的九月三号与数年前的八月三十号之间相隔一千八百三十一天。丹帝有整整一千八百三十一天不知道这事，直到他脱下奇巴纳的裤子，听见那仿佛是从一千八百三十一年前来的古代伽勒尔人似的黑皮肤男孩——当时还是男孩——边咯咯笑边说：“抱歉，丹帝，我有件事要坦白。”

那时他眨了眨眼。“是什么事？”他问。他正一手抱着一条黑棕色的细长的腿，说话时，他忍不住用鼻子蹭那光滑的皮肤。

“是这个，”奇巴纳说。他边说边脱下了内裤。

而后丹帝险些因为窒息而失去知觉。别怪他，这是不可抗力。他后来知道，奇巴纳过去也有同样的感觉。

首先露出来的，是由腹肌与腹外斜肌连在一起形成的倒三角形所围出的小腹。内裤往下推，小腹就露出得越来越多，而奇巴纳还特地脱得很慢，就像是拆节日礼盒一样，慢慢地拆开，以保持惊喜。他穿着条银白色的黑边四角裤，它慢慢往下溜，接下来就露出了那根半翘着的阴茎。三角形指向它，让丹帝边看着边热了起来。血又在横冲直撞，一半往上，一半朝下，把他的脸烤得红通通的，也把他自己的内裤搞得鼓鼓涨涨的。因为奇巴纳是这么做的：他用脚后跟踢了踢丹帝的背，叫丹帝松开自个儿的两只手，好让他做他的事，他的腿自由后，他用大拇指勾着裤腰，半掀半脱，一副既想给人看到，又想遮遮掩掩的模样。

“还没完呢，”奇巴纳提醒道。他说话时在咯咯笑。

丹帝是多亏了这句话才保持清醒的。

接下来，奇巴纳把右腿从内裤里抽了出来。他张开两条腿，把他的整个屁股和两边大腿根都露出来，摆在丹帝面前。

他的右边大腿的内里像被老天爷的打印机印了一行字一样写着：丹帝。而丹帝本人被氧气击中，一时间无法呼吸。血液飞奔。他的脑袋大喊：我爱你。他没说出口。无所谓，他不需要说出口。因为他明白了。

这叫做“霹雳”。霹雳一词源于伽勒尔东南方向的一座半岛，指的是突然醒悟的那个时刻。

回过神后，他问：“我可以摸摸看吗？”

奇巴纳听了，大笑起来。他好像之前一直忍着似的，如今毫不掩饰。丹帝知道他为什么笑，因为他的霹雳来得太迟，以至于输得太过彻底，能和奇巴纳的七次公开赛落败相比了。奇巴纳躺在床上，笑得像只被挠了肚皮的多龙巴鲁托，从爪子到尾巴都放松得直颤。“好啊，”他说，“但本大爷的‘一句标语’摸起来和你的没什么两样。”

落败者丹帝不在乎。他弯下腰，先用食指轻轻碰了碰，然后才把其他手指也放了上去。

文字本身没有特殊的厚度或硬度，摸上去和皮肤无异。不像纹身，纹身摸起来就像是讨人喜欢的疤一样微微凸起。尽管如此，丹帝摸着印在奇巴纳大腿内的他的名字，仍旧想象起他亲手拿着纹身笔的景象。戴上手套，插上线后，墨从笔尖流出，他刺穿奇巴纳深棕色的皮肤，一笔一划地把自己的名字写在上面。没有什么老天爷或神明——做这件事的是他。D-A-N-D-E，他的名字就是这么写的。他严肃地弯着腰埋头写。

谢天谢地，他说出的第一句话就是他自己的名字。他骄傲地说：“我觉得，在那件事发生之前，我好像都没有注意到有别人生活在我身边一样。”

“那件事？”

“和你说话之前。”丹帝说，“为什么我之前都不记得我已经发现了你？”

“因为你从没有脱下过我的内裤。”奇巴纳说。

然后他们一起哈哈大笑，一边笑着一边把嘴贴在一起。那两张嘴好像不是等了一千八百三十一天才贴在一起，而是等了六千多天似的。他们接吻时也不像接吻，像是要把吻的那人给吞吃入腹似的。丹帝的手一开始撑在奇巴纳的身体两边，后来竟不知怎的放在了那巧克力般的皮肤上。他隔着巧克力皮肤摸巧克力做的肋骨，顺着那不很突出的刚刚好的肌肉外轮廓摸巧克力的三角形。他又摸到那条光滑的巧克力大腿，便把手掌贴在上面，摩擦得让巧克力融化了一些。他饥肠辘辘，想要立刻将一整块巧克力都吃干净，吃得满嘴都是化掉的巧克力浆。

奇巴纳突然蹬掉挂在膝盖上边的内裤，然后用腿夹住了那只手。

“丹帝，听我说，丹帝，”他贴着丹帝的嘴唇说。他的生殖器贴在丹帝的手边，那两只腿只要一动，它就像是请丹帝做点儿什么似地蹭了起来，“本大爷还有件事要坦白。”

丹帝咽了口唾沫。“什么事？”他问。

“本大爷自慰的时候，”奇巴纳说，“会把精液抹在你的名字上。”

又一阵晴天霹雳。

这是故意的。显而易见。丹帝听见了笑声。为了不再继续输下去，他咬住了那张嘴。他咬在下唇上，咬得不是很重。但奇巴纳仍是笑个不停，只是把声音给压住了而已，他的眼睛，他的脸，他的散开的头发，他的鼻子尖，他的大腿，他的抓着丹帝裤子内裤的手，他的整个身体，全都在笑。于是丹帝近乎失去理智。他这才发现，他平时失去理智的方法是在对战中把奇巴纳打得晕头转向，现在他有了新的办法。

“为什么我之前都没有察觉到我这么需要你？”他近乎疯狂地问道。

“本大爷觉得，这是因为玻璃纸。”奇巴纳说。他说的时候还在蹭那只好像不受控制了的手——它正在轻轻捏他的大腿。

“玻璃纸？”丹帝问。看样子他根本不知道自己的手正在做那事，

“你喜欢玻璃纸，对吧？”

“这倒没错。”

“因为玻璃纸就像大海，对吧？玻璃纸是无穷无尽的，在一张之后还有无数张，无数张之后还有无数的无数张，诸如此类，如此等等。你迟早会看到这一张，我知道你会看到，然后——”

“然后……”

“大吃一惊。”

奇巴纳咯咯地笑了起来，这样一来，丹帝便无法不去吻他的嘴。他边吻边问：“为什么你会这样——这样好像什么都知道？”

“因为本大爷比你早知道。”奇巴纳神经错乱似地说，“本大爷对你无所不知，就像你对本大爷也无所不晓一样。”

的确如此。他们什么都知道。这下丹帝终于明白，为什么他觉得他们什么都知道了。他们是会做这种事情的人：在采访中，只要一人说出了上半句，另一人就必定能说出下半句。更甚，他们能先说下半句，然后补全上半句。或从中间开始，然后补上前后。无论什么花样都行。他们还是这样的人：当丹帝突然被积攒好几个月的迷茫或悲伤击中，独自跑到哪儿去时，奇巴纳会像能够瞬间移动似的出现在他面前，或当奇巴纳避开所有人，只身一人在空旷的拳关城堡内伴随着古老的空气游荡时，丹帝会不再迷路，笔直而毫不动摇地跑向他，那些时候，他们一句话也不用说，只要并肩走着，或是对视片刻，一切令他们变成不稳固半固体的东西便都消散了。

但还不够。怎么会够？丹帝还想知道更多。他想亲眼看到更多，想与奇巴纳一同呼吸。这种渴望遍布他的每一个细胞，令他在把手指塞进奇巴纳的屁股里时也还不停地问话，例如“如果我第一个使用的是超甲狂犀，你会使用黏美龙吗？”“你记住的第一件事是什么？”……“我为什么没有早点知道？”

他问到最后那个问题时，奇巴纳用鼻子哼，回答道：“因为本大爷的屁股觉得还需要做点心里建设。”

这是个双关的说法。说话当下，奇巴纳剥掉了丹帝的内裤。丹帝的手在他的前列腺那儿按来按去，他便迫不及待地往手上倒润滑液，圈着终于摆脱了内裤的阴茎抹了起来。他的手滚烫得要把他自己融化，然后他才发现发热的不是他的手。那根阴茎就要进到他的身体里，光是这么一想他就两腿发麻。它太大了，不像是能够进去的样子，但注定是要进去的。顺便一提，奇巴纳曾以为灵魂伴侣更多是所谓的“灵魂交流”呢。个鬼。灵魂脱离了身体算什么？普遍来说，世人称之为死人。而他们活生生的，赤裸裸的，无论身体还是灵魂都暴露在空气中，被氧气弄得晕头转向。

一切都与氧气有关。

丹帝不再问了。

丹帝的脸红扑扑的，好像是个十六岁的小孩一样。但那眼睛又的确只有大人能有，好像被那看上一眼，自个儿的全部生命就摊开在他面前了。他弯着腰，低头亲吻巧克力的皮肤。他尝到巧克力的味道——汗味和奇巴纳的身体的味道。他无法描述那种气味，却觉得喜欢得不得了。他想起奇巴纳是如何在赛后浑身是汗地与他拥抱，便快乐地无法自拔。因此他想用牙，但脑袋要他用嘴唇，他便暂时听了脑袋而不是心灵的话。当他抬头看着奇巴纳时，神魂颠倒似的，不仅是要让被看者的生命摊开，他自己的生命也要麻利地全部摊开。

他用手指做好了准备。他的阴茎离开奇巴纳的手，顶着那颤抖着的屁股时，他听见那人说：“快点。”

就在他脸边上说的，因此他无法控制自己。这次他听了心灵的话。

当他插入时，奇巴纳叫了起来，失去理智似的，好像光这个动作就可以令他射精。几秒钟后，丹帝只不过是无意中压着前列腺蹭了过去，这事便真的发生了——奇巴纳哆哆嗦嗦地勒住他的肩膀，用嘴巴大口地呼吸，像只巧克力做的蕨草一样蜷起身子，就这样高潮射精。

就像疯了一样。不，这完全不是生理上的快感。这纯粹是心理上的。此举所代表的占有性意味和拥有感将他吞没，然后毫不留情地扔在床上。换而言之，可以说奇巴纳的确失去理智了。他的前列腺液和精液溅在他俩的肚子上，黏黏的，而他很快便失去了全身的控制权。他躺在那儿，闭着眼睛，那块三角形巧克力的下面热乎乎又酸酸麻麻的，像是坐久麻了腿时一样，那感觉从说不清那儿开始放射状蔓延，重复无数次。高潮的感觉就像那样重复无数次。当丹帝把手放在巧克力的三角形上时，他不由自主地用鼻子呻吟了一声。

大约半分钟后，他边喘气边笑了起来。他的声音在颤抖。

“天啊，”奇巴纳说。他睁开眼睛，看了一眼丹帝。努力地把视线对准丹帝后，他忍不住又笑了一会儿。因为他看到的是一个垂着视线不停喘气的丹帝。

他说：“真没想到，就好像……”

“……我们已经做了一整天一样。”丹帝接道。说罢，他俩都笑了两声。

他看着奇巴纳把肚子上的精液抹了一点儿起来，涂在阴茎边的一句标语上。

这么做时，奇巴纳的脸又热又红，幸好他的肤色深，看不太出来。但他手指颤抖成那样，叫人没办法忽视。因此丹帝抓住那只手，把那根手指含进嘴里。对他而言，那点儿味道根本不算什么。他舔那根手指，吮吸它，既像是要吃了它，又对口交这件事无师自通，并会用魔法似地把奇巴纳的手和生殖器的神经连在了一起。

奇巴纳因此从玻璃纸般将他淹没的高潮中醒了过来。他的腿还又麻又软，但他又勃起了。他们当然还要继续。当时是傍晚九点零九分，时间好像迟缓到不管过去多久都只花费一分钟一样。就在那天白天，奇巴纳输了他们的第七场公开赛。他还记得比赛刚开始时，丹帝看着他，仿佛从十万米的高空坠入爱河，落到深达一万米的水底，而不是简简单单地在浅水处浮浮沉沉而已。他知道丹帝已经坠入爱河。他知道他也是那样一副样子，只是丹帝看不出来而已。

如今丹帝看出来了。他看着奇巴纳，止不住地要去吻遍他全身。当他这么做时，奇巴纳的喘息和借由手指带来的亲吻便也铺盖在他身上。听好了：他们做了一整个晚上，从慢节奏的亲吻开始，一次吻便能持续整整三个小时，然后他们做爱，做到奇巴纳要尖叫似地抓住床单，身体像被什么击中一样弓起，张着嘴都发不出声音，只有在猛地喘气时才能带出声音来。谁会记得睡觉？也不过就是要第二天困得直傻笑罢了，没什么。他们边做爱做到发疯，边互相问多如玻璃纸的问题。如果这样，如果那样。

“本大爷在那半年后知道的，”在某一回接吻时，奇巴纳说，他的声音因为干哑显得微弱而懒洋洋的，“你当时头发被风吹起来，露出了字。有人问你知不知道是谁，你说不知道。”

“然后你就知道了，”丹帝说。他的声音也又低又哑，以至于他俩都像是在说悄悄话。

“晴天霹雳啊，”奇巴纳说。

“我要是早点知道就好了，”丹帝埋怨道。

“为了你现在这副样子，”奇巴纳用鼻子笑着说，“本大爷愿意忍着。”

这副样子指的是丹帝披散着头发，用他那双明亮的麦黄色眼睛看着奇巴纳的样子。他的麦黄色的眼睛像盒子一样，奇巴纳看着那双眼睛，看到他自己，像是会流动一样晃着，被搅着发出哗啦啦的声音。


End file.
